Tinkle
TNK |taglines = "Tinkle everywhere, Tinkle in your ear." |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V |type = Mobile Phones *Tinkle Cellphone (in partnership with Panoramic) Communications *Tinkle Telecom Corp. |oldlogo1 = Tinkle-IV.png |oldcaption1 = Logo circa 2008. |reference = AT&T Inc. |locations = Liberty City Los Santos }} Tinkle (BAWSAQ: TNK) is a phone service in the HD Universe, much like Badger and Whiz. The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description The company is suggested to be a long-running organization, as an older wall-painted advertising in Varsity Heights may be seen depicting the company in its older name, Tinkle Telecom Corp. The company competes with Whiz Wireless, with Whiz going so far to use the catchphrase "Whiz is stronger than Tinkle". The Tinkle Cellphone was manufactured by Panoramic, hinting that they were partners. In Grand Theft Auto IV, they have advertisments on the in-game television and radio, as well as billboards across Liberty City, with company buildings situated in Alderney City, Algonquin and Bohan. They are also one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. In Grand Theft Auto V, Tinkle is now partnered with Fruit Computers to provide wireless service to the iFruit smartphone. This is very evident in Fruit Computers advertisements, in which every pictured iFruit has the Tinkle logo clearly visible on the screen. This is a reference to AT&T's exclusivity deal with the iPhone for years after its launch. The company building in GTA V is located in Downtown Los Santos. Influence Tinkle is a parody of AT&T Inc.. This is backed up by the fact that Tinkle and Whiz are competitors, much like AT&T and Verizon in real life. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Rael Avenue and Mahesh Avenue, Alderney City *Northern Gardens, Bohan Tinkle.png|Frankfort Avenue, between Uranium and Vauxite Streets, North Holland, Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Buildingoftinkle.gtaV.jpg|Integrity Way and Alta Street, Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos (4 Integrity Way). Events of GTA V During a random event that can be found in Chumash, the player will encounter a man named Timm, an equity broker in Algonquin, asking for a ride to the Los Santos International Airport. If the player takes him to the airport fast enough, he will give a tip to invest in Tinkle in the BAWSAQ website. Stock Tip Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Tinkle stocks before completing the random event, take Timm to the airport before the time runs out and wait 18-24 hours in-game, until the percentage of return reach its maximum return, in this case about 33%, then sell the Tinkle stock. As the random event is not needed to progress the storyline or achieve 100% completion, it is best to wait until after completing the storyline and receiving profits from the final heist and completing Lester's Assassinations before doing this mission to maximize profits. Known Tinkle Customers * Jeff * Wade Johnson * Brian Jeremy * Daisie Cash-Cooze * Michael De Santa * Franklin Clinton Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Pink_Tinkle-GTAIV.png|Daisie's phone, with Tinkle as the provider. TinkleLogo.png|Logo variant. OldTinkle.png|Old Tinkle wall advertising in Varsity Heights. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA 5 Phones~3.jpg|A Drone phone powered by Tinkle. GTA 5 Phones~2.jpg|A Tinkle Wireless powered iFruit phone. ItaliGTBCustom-TinkleLivery-GTAO-front.png|An Itali GTB Custom with a Tinkle livery. Cheburek-GTAO-front-TinkleMobileLivery.png|'Tinkle Mobile' livery for the Cheburek. Trivia *Like Whiz, Tinkle's name is synonymous with urination, with the company using suggestive slogans like "Tinkle in your ear", "Tinkle underwater" and "Tinkle everywhere". ** The GTA IV logo also shows a yellow form, which could be urine. de:Tinkle Telecom Corp. es:Tinkle Wireless hu:Tinkle ru:Tinkle pt:Tinkle pl:Tinkle Category:Corporations Category:Communications Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Commercials Category:Companies Category:Phone Companies